LABERINTOS
by Jade Rojo
Summary: Ritsu odia muchas cosas: Odia que le digan que es adorable. Odia el romance. Odia a los hombres desde que uno le rompió el corazón. Y ahora anda por el mundo sin ilusiones, sin esperanzas, sólo enfocado en una cosa: SU TRABAJO. Por cierto .. su trabajo es algo fuera de lo usual. Es un ladrón profesional. La historia no me pertenece, es de Nakamura Shungiku.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Otra vez aquí?—pensó Masamune… mientras veía al chiquillo haciendo un esfuerzo por trepar a los estantes.

Qué quieres leer? –

-Ese.. el más grande.. – dijo el pequeño Ritsu mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes. Eran como dos enormes y brillantes joyas. Hermosos, puros, dulces.

Masamune era el encargado de la biblioteca del Colegio. Era un trabajo bien pagado para alguien de su edad y para la carga de trabajo que había. Los chicos de elemental, eran juguetones y traviesos y no venían mucho a la biblioteca. Excepto uno. Ritsu. El de los ojos verdes. En las dos semanas que llevaban de vacaciones de verano, ya había leído el principito, moby dick, los tres mosqueteros, platero y yo y la lista continuaba. A pesar de sus seis años ese niño no tenía saciedad.

Masamune hubiera preferido pasar más tiempo sentado absorto en sus propios libros, privilegio del ser el bibliotecario en una biblioteca casi abandonada. Pero el pequeño leía a una velocidad espeluznante y siempre estaba haciendo cosas peligrosas para procurarse nuevos libros. Masamune terminaba haciendo maniobras de rescate en todas las situaciones más inverosímiles o absurdas.

Justo ahora acababa de evitar que se echara encima media docena de libros apilados sobre un estantero..

-Ritsu-chan.. ya te dije que no debes subirte a los estanteros.. Cuando necesites algo, sólo tienes que decirme a mí.

Ritsu bajó la cabeza apenado y evidentemente mortificado por haber vuelto a causar problemas.

-Gome.. Sempai… No volveré a hacerlo … Lo prometo. – dijo con una mirada tan tierna y brillante, que Masamune pensó que estaba alucinando.¿ No se veía el niño demasiado adorable para tener seis años?

En ese entonces Masamune tenía once. Era hijo único .. así que achacó su sobrecarga apreciativa, a la falta de hermanos menores. Si .. Eso debía ser.

El resto del verano convenció a Ritsu de quedarse cerca de él.

-Dime desde temprano cuáles son los libros que quieres. Los bajaré para ti y los pondré cerca de nosotros en la mesa. Y pasaremos el rato leyendo juntos.. ¿qué te parece?

Ritsu aceptó emocionado. Parecía que él también era hijo único y no había mucha gente dispuesta a convivir con él.

:::

Masamune

Había un enorme sillón viejo junto al ventanal principal y lo convertimos en nuestro lugar favorito. Yo me sentaba primero y luego Ritsu se acomodaba en mi regazo o se recargaba contra mi pierna y cada quien leyendo felizmente sus libros. Así pasábamos todas las tardes.

Descubrí muy pronto que Ritsu era de familia acomodada. Un chofer lo traía por las mañanas, regresaba a medio día para taerle su bento.. y regresaba por la tarde para llevarlo a casa. Ritsu no hablaba de su familia. Sólo de sus libros. Dios.. cuando descubrió que yo ya había leído la mayoría de los libros que él estaba leyendo.. Se volvió loco.. Quería comentarlo y compararlo todo. Al principio admito que lo encontraba irritante… pero después, me pareció fascinante que un niño tan pequeño se emocionara tanto con cada libro y la discusión consecuente. Era como si los libros le recargaran de energía y emociones y luego todo brotaba por cada poro de su cuerpo..

Ritsu era un niño tan adorable, inteligente y correcto para expresarse y comportarse, que en verdad, disfrutaba tenerlo sentado en mi regazo... Sin darme cuenta se volvió una compañía indispensable para mí...

-Sempai… Saga Sempai… ¿por qué haces eso?- me preguntó sin dejar de leer su libro, mientras tenía recargada su cabeza sobre mi muslo.

-Mj.. ¿ qué cosa?- pregunté sin querer distraerme de mi lectura. No me había dado cuenta .. pero a últimas fechas me sentía tan cómodo y relajado con Ritsu, que sin querer, leía mis libros, sosteniéndolos con una mano mientras con la otra jugaba con los mechones del cabello de Ritsu. Siempre estaba sentado sobre mí o recargado sobre mí.. Su cabeza estaba siempre a la mano. No me di cuenta que había adquirido ese hábito.

Ritsu era tan tierno como dulce. No era un reclamo. Sólo curiosidad. Quería saber por qué tenía un gesto cariñoso con él.

Eso me dolió .. porque eso quería decir que era un niño solitario. Como yo…

-Mmm.. No sé.. Tienes un cabello muy suave.. –brinqué nervioso.. y corregí el rumbo -este.. Quiero decir…Es como .. Me siento contento de poder estar leyendo contigo a mi lado. Y cuando hago esto..- seguí retorciendo juguetonamente los cabellos de Ritsu -.. me aseguro que sigues a mi lado…

Ritsu dejó de leer y me dirigió la más tierna e inocente de las sonrisas.

-Yo también Saga Sempai… Estoy muy contento de que leamos juntos todas las tardes. Eres mi mejor amigo en tooodo el mundo!- dijo y luego siguió leyendo de lo más despreocupado su libro.

Sentí a mi corazón retumbarme en el pecho.

-Qué… fue …. eso?! – pensé mientras me moría de ganas de apretar y abrazar a Ritsu hasta que ….

-Ok… Esto está mal….-pensé para mis adentros. ¿Seré alguna clase de pervertido?

Justo cuando terminó el verano, empezaron los problemas con mis padres.

::::::

Al término de aquel verano, Saga fue transferido a otro instituto por su alto nivel académico.

Pasaron seis años para que Ritsu volviera a ver a su Sempai.

::::::

Ritsu

Cómo odio el cambio de escuelas. Nunca fui bueno para hacer amigos. Sólo con mi Sempai había podido hacer amistad en automático. Después que lo transfirieron, no volví a saber de él. Y desde entonces como mis padres se preocupaban porque no hacía amistades con las personas correctas me estuvieron cambiando y cambiando de escuela. Cada año fue un infierno. Era el nuevo .. el inadaptado. DIOS… Ya bastante tenía que aguantar por mi color de ojos y cabello.. Tantas veces fuí el centro de burlas y bromas pesadas.

Pero este año va a ser diferente. Me defendí como fiera e hice a mis padres prometer que si este año lograba hacer buenas relaciones, me dejarían cursar la secundaria y la preparatoria en este lugar. No más cambios..

Bueno.. aquí es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro.- pensé suspirando para mis adentros. – En ningún lugar me encontraré con mi Sempai…

Y justo cuando pensaba que mi vida iba a seguir aburrida y sin emociones… Saga Sempai pasó caminando frente a mí.

Era él.. Alto. Mucho más alto de lo que recordaba. Iba con un uniforme de preparatoria, se veía impecable y venía caminando con dos chicas de preparatoria detrás de él. Traía el cabello más corto, más estilizado, y él se veía tan serio.. No serio tranquilo como lo recordaba en la biblioteca. Sino serio-extraño.

Antes de que meditara en mis acciones, ya estaba corriendo hacia él, llamándolo frenéticamente por todo el patio.

-¡Sempai!-… ¡Saga Sempai!... –supongo que me emocioné demás.. cometí la barbaridad de perder totalmente la compostura y sólo me tiré a abrazarlo.

Las niñas que lo acompañaban soltaron grititos y risas extasiadas.

-Ahwwww.. pero que tierno! Saga-kun… es tu amigo?

Levanté la vista sin soltarme de él y entonces me encontré con unos ojos cafés dorados. Opacos y sin expresión.

-Te conozco niño?

No me caí al piso de puro milagro.

Aún así hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ignorar la risa burlona de las chicas… y las miradas que se empezaban a clavar en mi espalda.

Por recuperar un poco de compostura, me separé de mi Sempai, pero traté de explicarle con los ojos.

-Soy yo.. Yo.. Sempai.. Soy Rit..su.. Onodera…

-Ritsu? – repitió él con una voz profunda y hueca… y fue a la velocidad de un relámpago pero sé que vi algo que brilló en sus ojos por un instante. Me reconoció .. verdad?

Las chicas seguían cuchicheando alrededor mío.

-Mira que tierno tu amiguito de la escuela..

-Saga Sempai… -traté de explicarme más para que reconociera que era yo.

-La ceremonia de inauguración va empezar novato… Chicas – dijo.. y sin más siguió su camino.

Las niñas rieron y siguieron felices revoloteando junto a él. Los otros chicos que nos miraban se rieron y luego siguieron su camino.

Estaba seguro que era mi Sempai. Pero tal vez él no sabía quién era yo.

::::::

tbc.

::::

_Espero que les guste.. Esta es mi otra pareja favorita._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

::::

Masamune

::::

Me sorprendí mucho cuando escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre y más aún cuando sentí que ese niño se me tiraba encima y me abrazaba con desbordada alegría.

Alegría, gusto.. felicidad.. Todas esas palabras no hacían eco en mi cabeza ya.

Pero sí supe quién era en cuanto levantó la cara y vi esos dos enormes y brillantes pedazos de joyas verdes mirándome extasiados.

Mi pequeño amigo de la biblioteca. Ristu.. ¡Pero que crecido estaba!

Se veía Kawai .. y todo eso que mis compañeras habían dicho.. pero ya no era un niño… Ahora era un jovencito que parecía hecho de azúcar..

Pero qué estupideces pienso.!-.. me reprendí a mí mismo.

Después de aquél tratamiento invernal que le di el día de la ceremonia de inauguración, Ritsu jamás volvió a saludarme ni a dirigirme la palabra, pero a diferencia de mis admiradoras y amigos ocasionales, Ritsu no se alejó. No dejó de seguirme, de estar cerca. No sé si lo hacía a propósito, pero siempre lo descubría alrededor mío. Incluso en la biblioteca la cual al parecer seguía siendo nuestro sitio favorito. Pero nunca volvió a tener el valor de cruzar palabras conmigo.

Pasaron semanas, meses, incluso años. Ya estaba por graduarme de preparatoria, era mi último semestre. Aún no decidía que iba a hacer con mi vida. Mi supuesta familia era un desastre. Mi apatía por el mundo debía ser herencia de familia porqué así eran mis padres conmigo y entre ellos. Sentía horrible pero no tenía nadie con quien hablar. Ya que poco a poco había alejado a chicos y chicas que me buscaban, al principio por camaradería o fantasías románticas en sus cabezas. En realidad no tenía amigos, pero por otro lado no quería hablar con nadie. Necesitaba unas patadas en el cerebro. Ni yo mismo entendía por qué estaba siendo tan obstinado y cerrado y acedo y frío.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca, donde últimamente venía a pasar todo el tiempo que me permitieran. Necesitaba posponer todo lo posible mi llegada a ese cascarón vacío llamado hogar. Escuché unos pasos familiares, no sé porqué levanté la vista y vi pasar a Ritsu por el corredor principal, llevaba varios libros apilados y parecía seguir buscando más. Parecía una ardillita buscando algo entre las filas de los estanteros. De pronto dio con lo que buscaba. Sus ojos se agrandaron emocionados. Su cabello castaño pareció agitarse como si algún viento misterioso lo molestara sólo a él... Ritsu dejó los libros en el piso y se puso a estirarse para bajar un libro en el último nivel de los anaqueles. Me sacó una sonrisa. Increíble. Seguía con problemas para sacar un libro de un estantero.. Cuántos años eran ya.. Diez..? Nueve años quizás? La nerviosa ardillita se esforzaba inútilmente.

Antes que me diera cuenta me había dirigido hasta él. Estaba tan absorto en su heroico y solitario esfuerzo, que no se percató cuando me paré detrás de él. Cuando estiré el brazo por encima y atrás de él y sujeté el libro que buscaba.. Volteó con tremenda sonrisa y gratitud…

-Gracias.. que ama…

Decir que brincó de sorpresa y susto sería quedarme corto.

Pasó del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos, pasó de inmovilidad a temblor perceptible y de la mudez al tartamudeo todo revuelto y al mismo tiempo frente a mis ojos.

-De nada… - respondí con mi acre actitud la cuál me había autoimpuesto. Para nada .. ni en un millón de años me hubiera esperado la respuesta del nervioso y asustadizo animalito.

-Sem.. Sempai… Me … gustas..

Wow.

Decir que el tiempo se me congeló, sería quedarme corto.

-QUE .. QUE?! – grité más allá del asombro en mi cabeza... Mi dulce y tierno Ritsu.. mi adorable y pequeña ardillita devoradora de libros… es gay ..? y está .. por mi?!

Y yo que me preocupé en algún punto de mi vida de ser un pervertido.

Okay.. Pensé fingiendo que no me afectaba.

_Esto .. Esto puede servir de distracción. Definitivamente_.

Lo invité a salir. Claro que aceptó. Lo invité a comer. El niño ni siquiera había entrado a un restaurante de comida rápida. Era pulcro, educado, dulce, tierno, adorable, transparente y puro. No puedo entender cómo llegué a tantas conjeturas sólo por verlo tartamudear frente a la cajera del restaurante o por verlo saborear casi con lágrimas de emoción una hamburguesa.

Yo ya había terminado mi comida y él se dio cuenta que necesitaba hacer conversación. Me preguntó si tenía un autor favorito.

Yo le dije que sí. Y entonces olvidé que abrí la caja de pandora. Ritsu y libros. Pasamos toda la tarde comentando todos los libros que habíamos leído en los últimos diez años en que no nos habíamos visto. Era absolutamente .. Dios.. No puedo ni describirlo. Cómo ese niño podía hacerme sonreír y olvidar mi insulsa y aburrida existencia, sólo por ver cómo le brillaban los ojos y se emocionaba con cada palabra que intercambiábamos sobre su tema favorito.

Por alguna enfermiza razón no me horrorizó que un niño tan educado y adorable e inocente como Ritsu me dijera que le gustaba. Era extraño. Como si yo ya lo supiera o lo esperara. Como si contara con ello.

Llevarlo a mi casa y luego a la cama fue tan fácil y natural. No me sentí mal. Quería estar con él. Necesitaba estar con él. Supongo que todos esos años que dejé de verlo y dejé de tenerlo en mi regazo y jugar con su cabello, me hicieron demasiada falta, porque lo devoré como desesperado. Y él me dejó hacer y deshacer con su cuerpo.

Fue tan fácil.. Tan lógico. Tan necesario.

Los días se hicieron semanas. Las semanas se hicieron meses. El fin de cursos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y Ritsu y yo estábamos juntos todo el tiempo. Era lo más feliz y positivo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo. Así que ignoré algo que definitivamente estaba mal en la ecuación.

Ritsu siempre estaba conmigo. Sólo. Su mayordomo o chofer no figuraba en el horizonte, como cuando era pequeño. Una noche se le escapó decir que tenía que estudiar mucho para poder mantener la beca. Beca? … Acaso su familia no era rica..?

Y luego un día, sin más, Ritsu no llegó a la escuela. Eso me preocupó.. pero más me alarmó que no fue a mi casa como todas las tardes. Quise localizarlo, pero, me di cuenta que no sabía ni donde vivía. Es más. No tenía su celular. Rayos.. Ritsu no tenía celular.

Me llené de pánico. De qué rayos hablábamos todas las tardes? Qué hacíamos todos los malditos días.. que a fin de cuentas no sabía nada de él !

Los siguientes tres días fui a esperarlo a su salón, antes y después de clases, por si se presentaba para pedir sus tareas.. Al final del tercer día, mientras esperaba cada vez más nervioso y asustado, ví que un grupo de niñas entraba al salón de Ritsu y una de ellas venía llorando.

-An Chan.. – que averiguaste?- le preguntaron sus amigas muy preocupadas

-Ri-chan no va a volver… Su familia se mudó a otra ciudad… En la dirección no saben nada más!...- Dijo la niña entre sollozos.

_Mi Ritsu..._

Lo que hacía girar mi mundo. Lo que llenaba de color y risas mis días. Se había esfumado.

Jamás volví a la biblioteca.

:::::

Ritsu

Me despedí de Sempai como todas las noches, aunque insistió en acompañarme hasta mi casa, pero volví a convencerlo de que era mejor de que ya no saliera de su casa, pues sus padres no tardarían en llegar.

Vi el reloj y corrí como loco por toda la avenida. Iba a llegar tarde a mi trabajo.

Corrí con más fuerza y llegué hasta la puerta trasera de la tienda de conveniencia donde trabajaba. Estaba lejos de la escuela y lejos de Sempai. No quería que nadie me reconociera. Trabajaba todas las noches, de diez de la noche a dos de la mañana. Al principio no me querían dar el trabajo porque decían que obviamente era menor de edad, pero cuando llevé la carta firmada por mis padres y supliqué de rodillas a la Señorita encargada, no tuvo corazón para volverme a rechazar. No me importó suplicar... Hacía tiempo que mis padres no podían pagar mis estudios, así que pedirles dinero para libros, el almuerzo o el tren estaba completamente fuera de discusión. Por fortuna había conseguido la beca y para lo demás necesitaba ese trabajo.

Pero lo que trajo mayor estabilidad a esos días, fue conocer a Anne en primero de secundaria. Era una niña tan dulce y amable, hija única de una familia rica, así que tenía que contárselo a mis padres, "buenas relaciones", les recordé... Yo estaba cumpliendo con mi parte del trato...así que el cambio de escuela dejó de ser una amenaza.

Cuando mi madre se dio cuenta que An-chan estaba muy ilusionada conmigo, mi madre me premió con un gran abrazo y un beso. Ella casi nunca me abrazaba.

Mi padre escuchó de mi conquista leyendo la sección de empleos en el sillón.

-En cuanto puedas... la embarazas.. ¿entiendes? .. Necesito salir de este maldito bache. Todo lo que hemos invertido en ti tiene que rendir frutos y pronto.

-No digas tonterías,otousan . Ritsu sólo tiene 13 años… Debemos esperar a que sean mayores de edad para que sus padres no se puedan oponer al matrimonio…- replicó secamente mi madre sumamente molesta.

- Y cuánto tiempo crees que vamos a poder seguir pagando este basurero querida? .. Crees que vamos a poder esperar sentados en la calle a que este inútil cumpla 21 años. Tenemos deudas que pagar.. recuerdas? ...

-Que si lo recuerdo..? Todos los días me despierto en esta pocilga...!- dijo mi madre girando alrededor con los brazos abiertos. Vivíamos en un muy pequeño departamento de dos cuartos, cocina, sala y comedor. Estaba en el tercer piso de un edificio limpio y sencillo pero nada glamoroso de acuerdo a los estándares de mi madre. Así que cada día ahí era un infierno de reclamos y quejas para todos los que la escucháramos.- ¿crees que podría olvidarlo?... Gracias a tu ineptitud.. arruinaste el negocio que varias generaciones de Onodera lucharon tanto por levantar. Y encima perdimos todo lo que teníamos... Si mi madre viviera.. se hubiera arrepentido tanto de haberme casado contigo…

-Pues no pareció importarles el día que gastamos tanto en nuestra boda y en nuestra luna de miel.. y la mansión que tuvimos por tanto tiempo. Ahora bien.. si yo fui un inepto para administrar mi negocio… tu fuiste una despilfarradora muy eficiente.. Te aseguraste de acabarte todas las cuentas en que teníamos fondos.. !

Respiré hondo y traté de salir discretamente de la escena. No es que estuvieran poniéndome atención. Todos los días era lo mismo. Se insultaban, me insultaban de paso. No recuerdo siquiera si alguna vez vi que se llevaran bien mis padres. Y desde que papá había arruinado su compañía, todos sus esfuerzos iban orientados a una cosa. Que yo lograra un buen matrimonio. Era su última esperanza. Estaban seguros de que si me casaba con una buena niña rica, su padre financiaría los negocios de mi padre para ayudarlo a regresar al camino.

Me dolió el estómago. No había comido ni cenado. Si no había algo en la mesa para cuando llegara, no iba a conseguir algo en la cocina. Estábamos acostumbrados a que media docena de sirvientes nos atendieran, por lo tanto no sabíamos cocinar y sólo comprábamos alimentos preparados; si mis padres estaban dispuestos a que yo me comiera las sobras de lo que hubieran comprado, lo dejaban sobre la mesa, si lo que habían comido se había acabado o lo querían dejar para el día siguiente, la mesa estaría vacía. Como esa noche.

Me salí por la ventana de mi cuarto. Al principio me daban miedo las alturas, pero era mi única vía de escape. Si salía por la puerta principal, se darían cuenta que traía dinero y entonces me lo quitarían, e igual me quedaría sin cenar.

Me deslicé por los tubos de las escaleras, me ardieron las manos pero ya me había acostumbrado a esa sensación. Tenía hambre y eso me molestaba más que deslizarme desde el tercer piso por las escaleras de emergencia.

Llegué hasta la tienda de conveniencia y compré un sándwich y una naranjada, que era todo lo que completaba.

Regresé al departamento y subí por la escalera de emergencia, era un buen ejercicio, especialmente porque tenía que brincar mucho para alcanzar el barandal del siguiente nivel.

Me acosté tratando como siempre de ignorar todo lo que me molestaba. Y pensar en lo único que me animaba de verdad. "_Sempai leyendo horas en la biblioteca"._ El evocar la imagen en mi cabeza, me hizo sonreír.

Sé que era un tonto. Sempai ni siquiera me volteaba a ver. Desde que me desconoció enfrente de todos, no me atreví a volver a acercármele... Pero no podía evitar seguirlo y mirarlo de lejos. Como un acosador. Aprendí sus rutinas, sus gustos y sus expresiones,... Todo de lejos.. No quería que me descubriera. Si supiera que llevaba un registro mental de todo lo que hacía. _"A mi me parece que Sempai es muy amable. Mucho más de lo que trata de parecer frente a todos. Ayer por ejemplo, recogió a un gatito callejero. Su expresión es siempre tan triste."_

Recordé su expresión.._ ¿Qué te pasa Sempai..? Ojalá pudiera hacerte sonreír..._

Me quedé dormido. Listo para volver a la rutina al día siguiente.

Qué rutina? Escuchar a mi mamá quejarse de que había tenido que vender otras joyas. Escuchar a papá quejarse de que no me movía más agresivamente con An –Chan.. como si pudiera hacerle eso a una niña tan dulce… Definitivamente lo mejor de mi día era seguir a Sempai en la escuela o en la calle.

Pero había algo que empezaba a ponerme nervioso. Mi sempai se graduaría al fin de año. No lo volvería a ver. Se iría a la universidad.. Tal vez a otra ciudad. Tenía que hacer algo. Algo para que me volteara a ver. Un día me dije. Voy a jugarme el todo por el todo. Tengo que volver a hablar con Sempai. Tengo que decirle que yo sigo pensando que es mi mejor amigo. Que me gustaría volver a pasar todas las tardes con él. Pero cómo? Con qué pretexto me puedo acercar a él?

Y por fin.. cuando menos lo esperaba y cuando menos lo buscaba. Pasó.

Tenía que entregar un trabajo adicional para una clase. Eso me daría puntos extras y me ayudarían con mi promedio. Corrí a la biblioteca para sacar todos los materiales posibles. Tenía sólo un par de horas antes de mi trabajo nocturno. Me sentía un poco mareado porque papá había encontrado mi escondite de dinero y ya llevaba cuatro noches sin cenar .. Hoy ni siquiera había desayunado.

Claro .. para mi suerte, el último libro que necesitaba estaba en la parte más alta de los estanteros. Es que alguna vez dejaría de presionarme el destino por mi baja estatura. No sé me ocurrió más que dar brincos. Obviamente no debía treparme a los estanteros o una mesa, me llamarían la atención, y por supuesto no pediría ayuda. Eso jamás. Tenía que bajarlo por mis propios medios… estaba algo mareado por el hambre, pero tenía que seguir intentando, y entonces ví que una mano pasó sobre mi cabeza y alcanzó el libro que buscaba. Me dio mucha vergüenza, porque alguien tuvo que venir en mi rescate. Me volteé para dar las gracias, y _oh por Dios ..Oh POR DIOS.. OOHHH POR DIOS ! ... _Nada menos que Sempai estaba justo a mi lado... esperando no sé qué.

De hecho no estoy muy seguro que pasó después. El corazón se me salía desbocado en el pecho. Yo quería hablar con él.. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle. _Quería decirle que era mi mejor amigo. Quería pedirle que se acordara de mí. Quería decirle que lo extrañaba muchísimo._ Había ensayado tantas veces los posibles diálogos que usaría para la ocasión.

Pero mi cerebro, mi boca y mi corazón, reventaron en diferentes direcciones y lo que salió de mi boca fue un:

-Sem.. Sempai.. Me …gustas !

Enseguida me quise morir de la vergüenza. Creo que ni yo sabía eso que salió desde el fondo de mi alma.

Pero aún más increíble que lo que salió de mi boca fue.. lo que me respondió Sempai.

-Quieres salir conmigo?

No lo podía creer.. Saga Sempai me invitó a salir ! Fuimos a comer y platicamos por horas, sólo él y yo ... Como en los viejos tiempos... ¿Podía existir más felicidad sobre la tierra? Si.. Sí podía. Y lo que pasó después excedió mis más locas fantasías.

Sempai besándome en la boca. Sempai besándome el cuello y el resto del cuerpo. Sempai haciéndome cosas que ni sabía que se podían hacer entre hombres.

Mi vida se volvió extraordinaria ! Perfecta !

Y por supuesto.. no me duró demasiado la felicidad.

Así como un buen día todo se había vuelto increíble ... un mal día todo se fue por el caño.

...

Supongo que cuando eres feliz y sientes que todo está bien, algo estúpido y sin sentido empieza a formarse en tu mente. Te vuelves ambicioso y quieres que todo sea todavía mejor. Tenía 3 meses saliendo con Sempai, desde que le dije que me gustaba, pero hasta ahora yo no había escuchado o no recordaba haber escuchado lo que sentía por mí. Y quería más. Onodera Ritsu se estaba pareciendo a sus padres y ahora que era por fin feliz, quería apoderarme de más.

Nos estábamos vistiendo de prisa, porque yo tenía que salir antes que llegaran sus padres. Los últimos rayos rojizos del sol, estaban entrando por la ventana, Sempai se abrochaba la camisa frente a mí, y el sol lo bañaba como si un hechizo cayera sobre una estatua blanca y perfecta. Respiré hondo y me volví a llenar de ese gas venenoso que te trastorna el juicio y que se llama avaricia...

- Sempai… Somos novios verdad?.. Me amas.. verdad?

Sempai se cubrió la boca con una mano hecha puño, para evitar soltar la carcajada, pero algo de su risa se escapó y reventó la burbuja donde yo vivía. Luego volteó a verme.

-Baka… Los hombres no podemos ser novios.

-No? – pregunté por reflejo. Pero en realidad estaba quedándome sin aire. .

Sempai soltó un suspiro.

-Mira… Mi vida está bastante complicada .. Amigos con derechos es todo lo que podemos aspirar..

-Ah..

-Termina de vestirte.. Te haré algo de cenar...

Literalmente sentí que se rompían algunas cosas adentro de mí.

En ese momento escuchamos un carro llegando al frente. Así que me despedí y salí por la puerta de atrás. Sempai ni se dio cuenta que salté la barda para escapar sin que sus padres me notaran.

_Baka._

_ Solo amigos con derechos. _

Esas palabras me torturaron de camino al trabajo y de camino a casa. Las repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Además.. noté que Sempai no respondió mi otra pregunta...

Ni siquiera merecía que me contestara...

Llegué a casa arrastrando mi mochila. Quise abrir la puerta y me sorprendió ver que estaba entornada solamente. Empujé más y me asomé.

-Papá? .. Mamá?

Se encendió la luz y una mano enorme me jaló del cuello de mi uniforme.

-Parece que al fin tenemos una rata en la ratonera..

-Que?.. Qué quieren?... No tenemos dinero.. ! –grité al ver que me zarandeaba un gorila enorme, y que me ostentaba frente a otros dos sujetos vestidos de matones, justo como en las películas. Ellos estaban sentados en la mesa, y cada uno jugaba con una navaja haciendo marcas en la madera.

-Donde están tus papás.. Ri-Chan?

Me espanté. Jamás en mi vida había visto a esos tipos tan desagradables.

-Cómo saben mi nombre?! Yo no los conozco!

-Pero nosotros sí. Y si no nos dices donde están tus padres.. Tomaremos lo que dejaron para cobrarnos sus deudas.

-Pues .. no sé.. no sé dónde están.. Deberían estar aquí… -les respondí asustado mientras trataba de soltarme del tipo que me zarandeaba en el aire.

-Pues no están.. así que piensa muy bien lo que vas a contestar.. – dijo el gorila y me aventó hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Reboté contra la puerta de mi cuarto.

El que estaba en la mesa y parecía estar a cargo se puso de pie.

-Se llevaron TODO ! … Vaciaron el departamento... ¡ Se dieron el tiempo de vender el puto refrigerador..! Malditos ! Ya no se puede confiar en la gente! – gritó furioso y arrojó la navaja a la puerta de mi cuarto, a unos centímetros sobre mi cabeza.

Grité por inercia. Y descubrí que estaba llorando.

-Mis papás.. se.. se fueron?- tartamudeé entre sollozos.

-Sabes que fue lo único que dejaron?..

No quería saber. Pero igual me lo informaron.

-Sólo te dejaron a ti niño.. Supongo que podríamos prostituirte o vender tus órganos en el mercado…

No escuché más. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia la ventana de mi cuarto. Mi ruta de escape la tenía tan ensayada, que no me detuve hasta que corrí por el callejón. Escuché sus gritos y sus amenazas detrás de mí. Pero nunca me alcanzaron.

...

Esa noche aprendí las dos más grandes lecciones de mi vida.

_LECCION # 1: El amor no existe .. _

_LECCION# 2: No puedes confiar ni en tu propia madre._

TBC..


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Ritsu

Caí y rodé aprovechando el impulso para no detenerme… Tenía que seguir corriendo. Sabía que no debía detenerme… Me raspé rodillas y nudillos, pero la inercia que traía me ayudó a girar y seguir corriendo, como si lo hubiera ensayado todo el día.. Sentí que mi vida dependía de ello. Corrí como loco tratando de dejarlos atrás .. Sólo quería dejar de oír sus gritos y sus amenazas… Pero sobre todo quería dejar de oírlos gritar que mis padres me abandonaron… y me dejaron a mi suerte…

Mi esfuerzo se vió recompensado.. porque pronto dejé de escucharlos. En realidad, sólo podía escuchar mis jadeos, cada vez más desesperados y más dolorosos. Nariz, garganta y pecho me ardían con cada bocanada de aire que jalaba. Pero tenía que seguir corriendo. No debía parar. No quería ni voltear a ver si me seguían. Pensaba que si me detenía o titubeaba un segundo… sería mi fin.

Estaba tan asustado… Mi cerebro sólo mandaba un mensaje a todo mi cuerpo.. Y mi cuerpo obedecía… Corre!

No sé cuánto tiempo después, las piernas empezaron a arderme y a temblar… Ya no podía jalar más aire… Hacía rato que mi cuerpo se movía sólo porque no tenía fuerzas ni para parar. Cuando pensé que no podría dar un solo paso más… me tiré entre unos carros estacionados a un lado de la calle.

Traté de esconderme bajo uno de los coches y traté de callarme.. Pero me faltaba el aire y jadeaba aparatosamente y tosía con gran esfuerzo. ¿Estoy buscando que me maten? … Cállate Ritsu..

Respira normal! .. Te van a encontrar…! -Me gritaba a mí mismo en mi cabeza..

-Sempai .. Saga sempai.. Ayúdame..!- dije tiritando de frío y de miedo.

Sentí que me enfríe de golpe al darme cuenta que estaba pidiendo ayuda a Sempai… Por Dios.. El tipo me acaba de decir que sólo éramos amigos con derechos… Por qué habría de querer ayudarme.. a mí.. que no significaba nada en su vida…

Me golpeé la cabeza contra el piso…

Cálmate Ritsu.. Piensa.. Piensa.. Eso es lo único que importa ahora..

Pasé la noche en vela. Con hambre, frío, sueño y terror. Pero por fortuna… creo... nadie vino por mí. No sabía que debía hacer. Ir a la policía? Ir a la escuela? ¡Definitivamente no podía regresar a casa! … Me estarían esperando.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que no reconocía el distrito en el que estaba. Amaneció y el lugar se llenó de gente, ruido y mucho movimiento. Carros, bicicletas y transeúntes. Todos tenían prisa y parecían ignorarme del todo. Estaba en el centro de un distrito comercial.

Fue una semana muy deprimente. Lo pasé entre callejones, botes de basura y rincones oscuros.

No tenía idea que otra cosa debía hacer. Lo que más recuerdo de esa semana.. es que todo el tiempo tuve hambre.

Y entonces Kunao me encontró.

:::::

Masamune

Me encerré en mi cuarto. No cené. No tuve hambre, ni sed, ni frío, ni sueño, ni ganas de levantarme. Nada.

Me sentía vacío, revolcado, aturdido. No podía entender por qué Ritsu se iría de pronto .. sin explicarme nada a mi… o dar alguna razón a la escuela.

No. Algo no estaba bien.. – pensé incorporándome en mi cama.

Ritsu es demasiado responsable y dedicado como para dejar de venir abruptamente a la escuela sin dar una razón a los maestros.. O a mí….

Y si algo malo le había pasado? . El corazón me dio un vuelco. Pensar que algo malo le pasara a Ritsu.. me hizo reaccionar.

Salí de la casa y corrí hacia la escuela. Como absurda y estúpidamente no sabía nada de Ritsu, su dirección, su teléfono .. nada… el único lugar en el que podría encontrar algo de su información era la escuela. Como pude me salté una barda que daba a la parte trasera de la escuela y me colé en la dirección por una de las ventanas. Ahí me dirigí al lugar de la secretaria, donde sabía que estaban los archiveros que guardaban los expedientes de los alumnos. Busqué como loco el expediente de Ritsu. Por fin lo encontré. Me anoté la dirección en la mano y salí corriendo de ahí como rayo. Nunca había hecho algo como esto.. como ilegal… Pero por Ritsu no me andaría con miramientos.

Revisé la dirección y me puse en camino. La revisé de nueva cuenta cuando llegué frente a un edificio barato de departamentos en el centro de la ciudad. No era el distrito donde me hubiera imaginado que Ritsu había crecido.

Con su chofer, sus perfectos y serenos modales, su educación y adoración por los libros.. No era posible que creciera en unos departamentos apenas a un distrito de la zona roja.

Me armé de valor. Luego aclararía eso con Ritsu. Ahora tenía que hablar con él.

La puerta del departamento estaba entreabierta. Eso me alarmó. Eran más de las once de la noche. ¿Cómo podría estar abierta la puerta a esas horas? De hecho mirándola con más cuidado noté que el marco de la puerta y la puerta estaban rajados a la altura de la perilla, como si hubieran abierto la puerta de una patada.

Aguanté la respiración y empujé muy despacio

Había algunos muebles y objetos esparcidos por el piso. Todo en desorden, volteado. Con razón Ritsu no había regresado a la escuela. Definitivamente tenía que subir mi grado de alerta de tímido color melón a rojo carmesí. Algo le había pasado a Ritsu.

El estado de la casa no era normal, así que salí a pedir un teléfono y pedí ayuda a la policía. Logré hacerlo porque habían pasado más de 24 horas y porque a todas luces algo malo había pasado ahí.

La policía llegó casi una hora después.

-Con razón el crimen no paga ..- pensé en mis adentros… Pero no me moví de ahí. Quería saber que decían o que iba a pasar después.

Revisaron todo, tomaron fotos a las condiciones en que estaba el departamento, buscaron huellas. Yo les acerqué unas fotos que encontré en el cuarto de Ritsu.

-Ellos son? - me preguntó uno de los policías.

Asentí.

-El es Onodera Ritsu- dije apuntando a la foto escolar que nos habían tomado el año pasado. Tiene quince años. – pasé saliva- … No conocí a sus padres.. pero… supongo que son los de la otro foto con él. No es una foto reciente, pero fue la única que encontré.. –Dije en voz baja. No le dije a la policía que había tomado otras dos fotos para mí. Obvio de Ritsu. Una de cuando era pequeño, de la época en que había entrado al Instituto y lo conocí en la biblioteca. La otra era la del primer grado de secundaria, de cuando volví a encontrarlo.

-Bien.. esto servirá.. – me dijo el sujeto. Luego se volvió hacia su compañero que venía entrando por la puerta.

-Los vecinos dicen que los Onodera dejaron el departamento hace como tres días.. por la tarde. Lo notaron porque alguien vino por el refrigerador y comentó en los pisos de abajo que se lo habían vendido muy barato unos locos del piso de arriba… Esa misma noche hubo un escándalo en el callejón. Pero nadie vio nada.

-Bueno.. eso es todo lo que podemos hacer aquí. Es hora de retirarnos. – dijo el detective Isobe y volteó a verme. – Vives por aquí cerca? Necesitas que te lleve?

Agradecí el aventón más que nada porque quería seguir escuchando todo lo que pudiera del caso. Pero sólo conseguí una tarjeta con los teléfonos del detective Isobe.

Los días siguientes fui a la escuela como autómata, y apenas salía me dirigía corriendo a la estación de policía.

-Qué han averiguado..?-

-Buenas tardes Saga-Kun.- murmuró el tipo bastante fastidiado. Pero no me importaba.

-Siéntate… Hoy si tengo algo que contarte.. pero no son lindas noticias.. Entiendes?- Asentí.

-Lo hago para que veas que sí estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo y que no necesitamos ser sujetos de este nivel de seguimiento…- Asentí otra vez.. Lo que fuera.. pero que me dijera lo que sabían.

-Hablamos con algunos viejos amigos de la familia y algunos contactos del último negocio del Señor Onodera. Estaban en serios problemas económicos. Hasta hace unos años habían tenido un negocio muy prominente de la industria de la impresión. Pero con la nueva tecnología .. y unas malas decisiones de inversión, el negocio se fue a la quiebra hace ocho años. Eran muy ricos, pero Onodera tuvo que vender todo para liquidar deudas, y lo poco que quedó… lo fueron gastando tratando de mantener el estilo de vida que estaban acostumbrados. Incluso mantuvieron al chico en escuelas muy caras hasta hace poco. Se les acabó todo. Sus cuentas estaban en ceros y no queda ninguna propiedad a su nombre. El departamento en el que estaban era de renta… y nadie sabe cómo podían pagarlo porque ninguno de los Onodera trabajaba.

Pasé saliva. Cómo pude pasar los últimos tres meses al lado de Ritsu… y no tener idea de cuántos problemas estaba pasando. Me sentí de lo peor.. Valiente novio era.

-Está bien .. qué sigue?

-El oficial chasqueó la lengua.

-Quieres más?.. – respiró hondo y se rascó la cabeza. – Bueno.. esto nos apunta a una línea de investigación..

-Cuál?

-Prestamistas.. qué más?... Ninguno trabajaba… y hace mucho se quedaron sin su dinero. De seguro estaban acudiendo a prestamistas. Había algunos importantes en el distrito donde vivían. Iremos a preguntar por ahí… y no se te ocurra entrometer la nariz en esa zona. No es un lugar para un chico como tú. Por favor.. vuelve a tu casa .. busca algo en que ocuparte. Nosotros encontraremos a tu amigo.. Entendiste? No quiero tener que buscarte a ti también…

-y si acudieron a prestamistas.. que significa… ¿es algo malo?- pregunté sin poner atención a sus indicaciones.

-No .. no no.. no saltes a conclusiones apresuradas. Eso sólo es una posibilidad. Es una suposición. Si fueron con prestamistas, tal vez se endeudaron mucho y por eso se fueron de repente. Huyeron… para no pagar. Es muy común…

-Pero lo va a investigar.. verdad?

-Si Sargento Saga… Haré mi trabajo puede estar tranquilo.. Ahora ya vete de aquí.. – me gruño Isobe bastante exasperado conmigo.

Salí de la estación mucho más preocupado que antes. El padre de Ritsu no trabajaba desde que perdió la empresa. Entonces .. Qué hacían para vivir..? Cómo le hacía Ritsu para comer, para ir a la escuela? Por eso tenía la beca. No podía creer que no sabía cosas tan elementales y fuertes de la vida de Ritsu. Y con todo eso.. Ritsu parecía estar siempre bien. Sólo se ponía frente a mí y se le iluminaba la cara con una expresión de fascinación y alegría que me empapaba a mí de todo eso que ya no creía posible en mi vida. Y llegué a pensar que su vida de niño mimado era perfecta. Que yo era el único que tenía problemas… Sentí asco de mí mismo.

::::

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ritsu.

Llevaba una semana malcomiendo y escondiéndome en los callejones. No sabía si me seguían buscando o si ya se habrían olvidado de mí. Pero las precauciones no me parecieron estar de sobra.

Ya no aguantaba más. Me paré frente a una tienda de conveniencia, pensando lo fácil que sería entrar y tomar algo. Yo trabajaba en una.. Sólo tenía que buscar el momento oportuno. Pero… eso me convertiría en un ladrón. No quería hacer eso. Pero tenía tanta hambre y sed. Empecé a marearme.

Kunao me encontró en ese preciso momento en que mi vida iba a cambiar por completo.

-Ven.. -me dijo.

Lo seguí hasta una bodega abandonada, que estaba detrás de unos callejones. Ahí había de todo amontonado por el suelo. Mercancías y paquetes.

Me dieron la bienvenida. Entre ocho o diez de ellos me patearon. Luego Kunao les dijo que pararan.

Me levantaron del piso y me sentaron frente a un taburete donde había encima una sopa de fideos instantánea, humeando. A pesar de lo desconcertado que estaba y el dolor que sentía en piernas, brazos, espalda, estómago y cara, el hambre borró cualquier molestia que sintiera. Me devoré la sopa antes de que dejara de humear. Todos se rieron. Más cuando me puse rojo y volteé a verlos avergonzado.

-Gomen.. Yo.. tenía mucha hambre.

Volvieron a reir.

-Kawai.. Que cara pones niño!

-Qué lindo te ves cuando te sonrojas.

-Basta ¡!- gritó Kunao y se sentó frente a mí.

-Cómo te llamas?

Me saltó el corazón en el pecho. El chico de rubio teñido y de aspecto pandillero, me preguntaba mi nombre. ¿Cómo sabía que no estaría asociado con aquellos malvivientes?

-Sa.. Saga…. –mentí con lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

Se que se dio cuenta de que mentí, pero no le dio importancia.

-Muy bien Saga… Eso que viste hace rato es una bienvenida. Se la damos a todos los forasteros. Si te quedas en la pandilla.. seremos familia. Tendrás cama, comida y protección. Y por la cara que tienes… -dijo mientras me sujetaba de la barbilla y me revisaba los golpes- creo que vas a necesitar mucha protección.

-Fa.. fa.. familia?

-Así es… Si no quieres unirte a la pandilla. Serás un forastero.. y cada vez que te veamos en nuestro territorio.. recibirás una bienvenida. Ahora no somos los únicos que te causaran problemas allá afuera. Si no estás con una pandilla.. serás carne muerta en cuestión de días…

-En tu caso.. tal vez horas.. –intervino uno de los que lo habían pateado.

-Qué dices? – me insistió Kunao.

-Pero.. que voy a hacer yo.. No soy bueno para pelear.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta.. –volvió a bromear el de antes.

Kunao volteó a verlo de manera amenazadora y el otro dejó de reír. Luego volteó a verme a mí, pero esta vez con amabilidad en los ojos.

-Vas a aprender… Vas a aprender a ser fuerte y a trabajar para mí..

Había mucha seriedad en sus palabras. Y también mucho miedo en mí de que me volvieran a dar una bienvenida.

Pasé saliva.- Está bien..

Ahora todos se me acercaron a alborotarme el cabello y darme palmadas en la espalda.

No pude reprimir todas las expresiones de dolor cada vez que me palmeaban un lugar donde hacía unos minutos me habían pateado.

Kunao se volteó a verme.

-Vas a estar bien.. Lo que no te mata… te hace más fuerte.

::::

Fueron tres años con la pandilla. Ahí aprendí a pelear, a defenderme.. a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza con los demás. También me enseñé a robar de todo: transeúntes, tiendas de conveniencia, carros..Lo que fuera, tenía que darme la astucia de robarlo y no dejar que me atraparan en el intento.

Con la pandilla también aprendí a practicar lo que se convirtió en mi pasatiempo favorito: el parkour. Al principio tenían que ayudarme mucho .. pero en menos de seis meses ya podía correr y brincar a lo largo de las azoteas con toda naturalidad. Hacíamos carreras a través de los parques o los techos de los comercios de la zona. Y aunque era el menos experimentado, resulté tener mucha elasticidad y agilidad.

Empecé a notar que crecí.. Okey.. No mucho.. pero crecí .. y desarrollé mis músculos. Me veía al espejo fascinado. Todos notaron que ya no era el flacucho al que podían aventar cuando quisieran. Es más.. si alguno volvía a bromear y decirme que me veía muy tierno o adorable.. le reventaba un buen puntapié en el trasero o un puñetazo en la cara.

Odiaba que me dijeran tierno o adorable.. Yo ya había hecho todo por cambiar mi apariencia. De hecho, terminé pareciéndome mucho a Kunao. Me vestí como él. De camisa y pantalones negros. Me puse muñequeras con picos. Me teñí el cabello de rubio y me lo dejé largo hasta la espalda, más que Kunao que lo llevaba hasta los hombros. Siempre estaba con el ceño fruncido y mi aspecto no podía ser más rudo. Hasta tenía un tatuaje como todos en el hombro. Un dragón verde, con los ojos rojos. Eso sí que me había dolido, pero Kunao dijo que si no me lo hacía, nunca sería en verdad parte de la familia.

Y todo menos eso. Estaba muy bien con mi nueva familia. Ahora no tenía tiempo ni ganas de llorar por la traición de mis padres, ni por los sentimientos no correspondidos por mi Sempai.

Todo iba tan bien, que debí saber que algo malo tenía que venir a arruinarme todo.

::::

Masamune

No me di por vencido. Todos los días después de clases pasaba a la estación de policía. Me sentaba frente al aburrido y fastidiado detective Isobe y hacía mi pregunta de siempre.

-Han averiguado algo?

Isobe entrecerraba los ojos, extremadamente molesto por mi persecución. Pero yo no iba a dejar que el caso se enfriara. Desde que habían confirmado que los Onodera le debían dinero a varias casas de prestamistas, había notado la falta de interés en el caso. El expediente estaba siempre hasta el fondo de los otros casos e Isobe hablaba con los demás detectives de otras personas, otros nombres, otras cosas. Pero cada vez que me veía sentarme en el escritorio y que seguía con la mirada mis ojos, dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio y sacaba el expediente del fondo y lo volvía a colocar arriba.

-No Saga-kun . Ya te dije cientos de veces que si tenemos novedades yo te buscaré.. Deja de venir a pasearte por la estación…

Era una vida bastante opaca y vacía otra vez. Sin Ritsu. Regresar a casa era la cosa más deprimente y molesta que podía concebir.. Si mis padres estaban, todo era acusaciones y reclamos. Si mis padres no estaban, es porque estaban en sus respectivos trabajos, y entonces las luces estaban apagadas, la casa estaba en silencio y la cocina fría. Nunca había nada caliente listo para saborearse, ni se escuchaba una palabra amable de bienvenida. La verdad es que prefería estar en la estación.

Por fin llegó el último día de clases, y aunque alcancé un muy alto puntaje, nada de eso me importaba. Yo quería que la policía encontrara a Ritsu y lo trajera de vuelta a mi vida. Juraba que si volvía a tenerlo en mis brazos, no lo soltaría por nada del mundo. Sólo quería verlo de vuelta y cuidarlo y protegerlo como debí haber hecho desde el principio, si no hubiera estado tan ensimismado en mis problemas.

De camino a la estación recordé las palabras de los maestros. Querían que escogiera una universidad de prestigio. Querían que pusiera muy en alto el nombre del instituto, pero yo .. yo solo quería encontrar a Ritsu. No tenía una puta idea de lo que iba a ser con mi vida.. ni me importaba el prestigio de la universidad o de la preparatoria que terminaba. Sólo quería a Ritsu de vuelta. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas ni ambiciones de seguir mi vida, de pasar al siguiente nivel.. si Ritsu no estaba a mi lado.

¿Por qué rayos nadie podía entender eso?! ¿Por qué nadie podía respetar mis deseos?!

Llegué a la estación casi sin poner atención a mi camino. Se había vuelto tan costumbre que no me percaté de lo rápido que había llegado con Isobe. Iba a saludarlo con mi pregunta de siempre, pero el expediente de Ritsu que estaba abierto sobre su escritorio y la cara ceniza de Isobe me dejaron sin habla.

-Siéntate Masamune-kun. –dijo Isobe con solemnidad y voz rasposa.

-Los encontraron? – pregunté por inercia. Debía ser una buena noticia, pero en realidad me empezó a bombear el corazón con más fuerza.

El detective hizo acoplo a todo su valor y experiencia, no quería ser portador de malas noticias, especialmente porque hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Ritsu.

-Me temo que no son las noticias que esperabas oir – murmuró Isobe con toda la sutileza que se creía posible.

Yo me obligué a no reaccionar. Primero tenía que escuchar todo. Tenía que saber que encontraron..

-Sólo dígame por favor…. – traté de decir conteniendo mi imaginación.

-Está bien Masamune-kun. Anoche.. Anoche encontraron 2 cuerpos en la bahía. Los identificaron esta mañana como el Señor y la señora Onodera. Ambos fueron acuchillados y arrojados al río.

Abrí los ojos espantado.

-Y Ristu?.. Que hay de Ritsu?

-A él no lo hemos encontrado… pero no podemos esperar nada bueno Masamune –kun - se apresuró a agregar al ver cómo una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

-Pero por qué no? Acaba de decir que no está entre los muertos….

-Mira chico.. eres muy joven. No estoy seguro que deba darte ciertos detalles… pero sé que debo dejarte claro que el pensamiento positivo se acaba aquí…

-Qué quiere decir?- pregunté aún más asustado.

-Que ahora que aparecieron cuerpos de 2 de los tres desaparecidos, que vamos a dar el caso por cerrado…

-Qué ..!?

-Masamune-kun.. De veras lo siento, pero ya no hay más que pueda yo hacer… Mi jefe ve esto como un claro caso de venganza por parte de uno de los clanes de prestamistas. . Los señores Onodera no pagaron a tiempo alguno de los pagos. O tal vez ninguno de los muchos pagos que debían.. Como se dieron a la fuga, tomaron represalias… para que todos los demás aprendan la lección.. Pero esos tipos no se quedan sin su dinero. Por la apariencia del chico, yo creo que .. pudieron haber decidido venderlo para … prostitución o.. para tráfico de drogas…

-Por Dios…

-Lo lamento..

-Pero es mayor razón para no dejar de buscarlo. No pueden dejar de buscarlo…

-Si Masamune.. Lo seguiremos buscando.. pero en los casos de personas extraviadas, después de tres meses, se turna el expediente al departamento de Casos Fríos. Es protocolo estándar. Ahí van a mantener contacto con hospitales, agencias internacionales de niños extraviados y otras instituciones que se relacionan con estos temas. Publicarán boletines cada mes… y ..

-Cada mes ¿?!- pregunté horrorizado.. Cuanto tiempo pensaban que Ritsu iba a estar perdido.

-Perdona Masamune-kun.. pero como puedes ver, cada día llegan más casos.. y no es como que tengamos más gente.. así que.. sólo tenemos una ventana de tiempo para trabajar… y después de eso..

-Los pasan al área de casos fríos… - murmuré con desagrado.

Salí de la estación convencido de lo que haría de ahora en adelante con mi vida..

Me uniría a la fuerza de policía. Y yo mismo me encargaría de encontrar a Ritsu.

:::::

Ritsu

Acaba de pasar mi cumpleaños. El número dieciocho. No se lo había comentado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Kunao. Después de todo, celebrábamos nuestros cumpleaños en la fecha que habíamos entrado al grupo. Aún así me celebré yo sólo con un pedazo de pastel.

Lo raro fue que a pesar de todo, de tanto tiempo, cuando probé el pastel, me acordé de mi Sempai. Qué estará haciendo él?.. Se habrá olvidado de mí? – Sonreí con amargura. Que pregunta tan estúpida Ritsu.. Me sorprendí de decir mi nombre otra vez en voz alta. Hacía mucho que sólo era Saga.

Me salí del café y regresé a la bodega. Siendo yo el menor y habiendo cumplido ya 18 años, podíamos decir que habíamos dejado de ser una pandilla de adolescentes. Todos habíamos crecido …

Y no nada más habíamos crecido en edad. También habíamos crecido en número. Crecer como pandilla era bueno. Se suponía que significaba más fuerza.. Mayor territorio. Pero crecer tanto, también significaba perder el control de todos los miembros.

Cerca de mediodía llegué al callejón que llevaba a nuestra bodega, aunque esta vez tomé por un camino diferente. Cuando di vuelta en el callejón, dejé caer el paquete de comida que traía en la mano.

La bodega estaba rodeada de policías .. y estaban sacando a todos los chicos esposados, para subirlos a un camión. Kunao venía al último de la fila, fuertemente jaloneado por dos sujetos. Creía que me daría una seña o que me pediría ayuda, pero me vio y su rostro se descompuso como nunca en la vida lo había visto. Se hizo hacia atrás y me gritó con todo el coraje y desprecio que podía aventar por su garganta.

-Maldito Saga ! Te vas a arrepentir….! Te voy a matar perro!

Cinco segundos después, todos los policías de a pie venían tras de mí. No me dieron tiempo de nada. No pude preguntar ni averiguar qué había pasado o por qué había pasado. No me quedó más que dar la vuelta y correr. Por fortuna, éste era mi territorio. Ya no era un debilucho llorón que se quedara sin aliento por correr unas cuantas cuadras y ahora ninguna pared o calle transitada me representaban un obstáculo.

Perdí a los policías en cuestión de minutos. Pero no podía sonreír. Había perdido a mis amigos.. y a mi casa, otra vez estaba solo y en la calle. Alguien lo había arruinado todo.

Mierda!

:::::

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Masamune:

Mi mejor amigo y yo, nos graduamos de la academia de policía con todos los honores. No es que me interesaba salir bien, pero quería que me consideraran el mejor. Quería que pronto, muy pronto me dieran cualquier oportunidad de crecer, de estar a cargo de algo , de hacerme cargo de la búsqueda de..

Pero me engañaba. Antes de darme cuenta habían pasado tres años.

Todas las estadísticas, todos los estudios, todos los periódicos. _No hay nada que hacer después de tanto tiempo. Mi Ritsu. Lo perdí para siempre._

Pero con todo el vacío que sentía y todo el dolor que me estaba quemando el alma, tenía que hacer algo de provecho. Por Ritsu. Si hubiera sido fuerte, más inteligente, menos egoísta, menos estúpido, hubiera averiguado todo de él antes de que eso pasara .. y le hubiera ofrecido ayuda.. Pero estaba tan hundido en mí.. en mis carencias .. en mis insípidos padres … Sólo quería gozar de su compañía .. Todo el tiempo era besarlo, devorarlo, tocarlo, perderme en él. Y él estaba en problemas tan graves… y no supe nada. No pude protegerlo ni ayudarlo.

Pero ahora. Sólo puedo pensar en evitar que haya más situaciones como esas. En que no se pierdan más vidas.

Alguien me sacudió por el hombro y vi que era Hatori, mi pareja en la jefatura. De inmediato me di cuenta que estaba preocupado. Y claro, por quien otro sino por el idiota de Kisa que se supone es nuestro sempai por tres años en la jefatura.

- Está de incógnito en el programa de delincuencia juvenil...

-Si si.. ya sé.. -lo corté y le dí un trago a mi café ultra cargado. - Como el imbécil tiene cara de adolescente, lo han usado para infiltrarlo en una zona donde creen que opera una pandilla.

-No se ha reportado en tres días. El teniente ya está pensando lo peor- me explicó Hatori que como yo, era considerado un novato. En la policía, si tienes menos de tres años de graduarte, eres un novato y un bueno para nada.

Se me detuvo el corazón. Kisa era un idiota vanidoso. Pero no iba a perder a ninguna otra persona. No en mi guardia.

-No vamos a dejar que eso pase Hatori. Cámbiate.. Ponte algo informal ... Rápido!- le grité mientras lo llevaba a los vestidores.

Llegamos a la zona donde habían dejado a Kisa trabajando. Obviamente no pensaba encontrarlo en medio de la calle saludándome alegremente..

-Vamos a separarnos. Revisa callejones, bodegas, terrenos baldíos, edificios abandonados… Llámame cada quince minutos por el radio. Dos toques es que no lo has visto. Un toque es que lo tienes. Y en ese caso sólo digamos la ubicación de las calles.

-Entendido – respondió Hatori y se alejó rápidamente y luego se perdió entre la gente.

Pero yo sabía. Sabía de pronto que algo andaba muy mal para Kisa. Era algo así como un sexto sentido. Conforme avanzaba por las calles, me daba cuenta que aunque había mucho bullicio y muchos transeúntes, lo cual era normal, pues eran poco más de las once de la mañana, no había muchos jóvenes en la calle. No había grupitos de muchachos en las esquinas o en las afueras de los bares o tiendas de videojuegos. O en ningún otro lugar donde debería haber gente de esa calaña.

Pasaron los quince minutos y escuché a Hatori marcar dos veces. Yo respondí apretando el botón otras dos veces. Entonces sentí un sentido de pánico urgiendo a tomar un callejón. Había alcanzado a ver dos muchachos secreteando en una esquina justo antes de desaparecer por ese callejón.

Los seguí, fui cuidadoso. Me di cuenta que iban a una reunión. Lo que pensaba. La zona estaba infestada de pandilleros. De hecho estábamos en su territorio. Y Kisa estaba en medio de él. No podía pedir refuerzos si no estaba seguro. Así que traté de seguir a los otros sujetos y noté que entraron a una bodega abandonada que estaba atrás de los edificios de la avenida principal. Me colé por entre los edificios y la bodega, para que no se dieran cuenta que los seguía. Aproveché una escalera exterior para saltar al techo de la bodega, y me acerqué hasta asomarme por una claraboya. Tenían a Kisa en medio de unos diez o doce muchachos y todos lo estaban pateando. Estaba amarrado y se veía demasiado dañado. Casi inconsciente. Por todo el piso del lugar había mercancías.

Kisa cayó al piso y en cierto ángulo de tal manera que alcanzó a verme. No sé como pero a pesar de la golpiza y de lo maltrecho que estaba, pudo reconocerme y eso le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara y ví que murmuró mi nombre.

-Saga…

Eso le acarreó muchos más golpes. No sé si que sonriera o que dijera mi nombre. Fue algo extraño.

Me quité de la claraboya y corrí hacia el edificio principal. Pedí refuerzos, di la dirección. Advertí que había un oficial de civil y malherido en la escena.

Trece minutos después sacábamos a todos los malvivientes del lugar. Había un rubio, el mayor de todos, se veía que era el líder. Él fue quien dio más pelea. Tuvimos que emplearnos a fondo Hatori y yo para someterlo. Y los dos éramos los más altos del escuadrón. Cuando íbamos saliendo de la bodega y aunque ya iba esposado, algo lo sacó de pronto de sus casillas. Se revolvió como demonio entre nosotros y gritó con todas sus fuerzas y odio en su ser:

-Maldito Saga ! Te vas a arrepentir….! Te voy a matar perro!

Hatori y yo nos quedamos helados.

-¿_Cómo este infeliz sabía mi nombre?_

Entonces vimos que su mirada estaba como transfija en un muchacho que venía por la esquina del callejón. Estaba lejos, pero alcancé a ver que era rubio y vestía como el sujeto que traímos Hatori y yo. Echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo y medio departamento de policía tras él. Definitivamente era de la pandilla.

Kisa había sido llevado al hospital y por fortuna muy a tiempo.

Llegué a mi departamento y después de bañarme me puse a platicar con el portarretratos que tenía las dos fotos de mi ex.

-Sabes Ritsu.. Hoy me dieron un reconocimiento por salvar a un compañero y hacer un arresto masivo. Pescamos a 48 pandilleros. Recuperamos muchas mercancías robadas. Todavía no terminan el inventario.- Me acosté abrazando la foto de mi Ritsu. _Se escapó uno_. Pero no iba a decirle las malas noticias a Ritsu.

Dos semanas después Kisa se apareció en mi departamento.

-Que hay Saga?.. No me dejas pasar?

-¿Qué haces aquí?... No deberías estar descansando... ?. -igual me hice a un lado y lo dejé pasar. Kisa se quitó los zapatos sin ningún gesto de dolor o dificultad.

-Te ves muy bien Kisa..

- Yo.. sólo quería asegurarme que supieras que salvaste mi vida.. Esos tipos estuvieron a punto de matarme.. Y la peor vergüenza es que eran todos unos adolescentes...

-Pero yo fui un kohai muy aplicado.. y llegué justo a tiempo a rescatarte.. .. Si si.. No tienes que .. - dije tratando de bromear. Pero Kisa me interrumpió..

Me tiró los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Pero yo quiero agradecerte Kouhai.. - dijo y me besó.

Cerré la puerta empujándola con la punta del pie.

:::::

Ritsu

Me aseguré que perdí a los policías. Respiré hondo y traté de calmarme. Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Después de lo que me gritó Kunao, me quedó claro que me tomó por un soplón o un traidor y por supuesto.. eso sólo podía significar que estaba fuera de la pandilla, y en su lista negra. No podía quedarme a averiguar con quién iba a mandarme a acuchillar o cuando.

Decidí poner en acción el plan L. "Largarme de aquí". Pasé por un callejón y ahí me deshice de mi chamarra, mis aretes y mis muñequeras. Seguí caminando hasta salir del otro lado del callejón, luciendo un poco menos pandillero. Pero faltaba lo principal. Crucé la avenida y unas cuadras más adelante entré a un pequeño supermercado. Tomé unos zapatos, una caja de tinte y unas tijeras. Lo más discreto y rápido posible me dirigí a una estación de metro. Busqué los baños, entré al cubículo para minusválidos, y ahí me encerré para preparar la mezcla y aplicármelo lo más rápido posible. _Hasta aquí llegó el rubio teñido_. Me quité las botas, de donde saqué algunos billetes que había logrado guardar de los ojos de Kunao y me puse los zapatos que había comprado.. Tomé las tijeras y me corté el cabello hasta los hombros. No sabía de cortes .. así que sólo traté de que pareciera socialmente aceptable. Me sequé con la secadora de manos y salí con suerte de que nadie durara tanto tiempo en el baño como para notar mis maniobras.

Ahí mismo tomé un tren a dos estaciones más delante donde podía tomar un autobús que me llevara al tren rápido. Ahí compré un boleto para el primer tren que me sacara de la ciudad.

Ya en el tren. Sentado en mi cómodo asiento, mi estómago me recordó que no había comido. Diablos. En la sorpresa de encontrar la bodega rodeada de policías, había tirado mi comida. Y eso mi estómago no me lo perdonaba.

Me di cuenta que no me sentía tan mal como creía que debería.

Después de todo .. había pasado tres años con la pandilla. Pero muy en el fondo siempre estuve a la expectativa de que algo saldría mal. De que no iba a quedarme con ellos para toda la vida. A fin de cuentas, sólo llegué con ellos por casualidad.. Nada más…

En Hokkaido sólo pasaría la noche. Tomaría un cambio de ropa y dinero que tenía escondido en un casillero de un gimnasio al que iba cada tres meses. Había jurado que nunca me iban a volver a dejar en la calle y desprotegido.. y me aseguré de tener cuatro lugares diferentes a donde ir en una emergencia.

En el gimnasio, aproveché un descuido de los encargados y me metí a la oficina. Abrí con mi navaja el cajón del archivo y busqué entre los expedientes.. Agarré los papeles de uno de los socios que yo ya había notado tenía un vago parecido conmigo. Era mayor que yo.. pero lo que necesitaba era papeles y datos para seguir con mi plan.

Saqué copias de algunas cosas y me fui derecho a un hotel de negocios. Necesitaba cenar y dormir.

Apenas amaneció me dirigí a la estación de trenes donde iba vestido de manera más formal. Dos días después estaba instalado en un pequeño departamento de dos piezas, a unos cuantos minutos de la universidad pública.

Mi plan era simple. Alejarme todo lo posible de la pandilla de los dragones verdes y de los tipos que me buscaban para cobrarse conmigo lo que les prestaron a mis padres. Había averiguado un poco desde que me integré a la pandilla. Así que sabía que los prestamistas pertenecían a un grupo grande de la zona oeste, se trataba de una familia importante y excesivamente vengativa. Traducción, buscarían arreglar cuentas conmigo, hasta el fin de mis días … o más. Por eso no podía regresar a mi casa ni a mi nombre ni a mi apariencia anterior.

El plan era alejarme al menos dos ciudades, y estar fuera de circulación por un tiempo. Por ahora no sabía otra cosa más que robar, pero no debía llamar la atención. Imaginé que hacerme pasar por estudiante, y quedarme sólo en la zona de la universidad me haría estar bastante lejos de la zona de confort de esos tipos.

Renté el departamento y comenté que era estudiante, que venía de otro campus y que por eso me estaba incorporando tan avanzado el semestre. Después de eso, nadie volvió a ponerme atención.

Me inscribí en varios clubs: arquería, fotografía, rapel, esgrima y computación.. Cuando ocupaba dinero, me aseguraba de salir con un maletín con cambio de ropa y me iba al metro. Y en el trasbordo, me hacía de cuatro o cinco carteras. Fácil y rápido. Nunca me detectaban y nadie me imaginaba capaz de algo así. Valía la pena tenar cara de niño bueno y haberme robado un uniforme de secundaria. Me vestía para la ocasión en una parada del metro y cuando regresaba ya con mi botín, me volvía a vestir como el universitario que pretendía ser.

_Después de todo no había sido tan malo dejar a la pandilla._

Tenía departamento, actividades que me entretenían y estudiaba por mi cuenta en la biblioteca. Eso sí. Tenía pocos amigos, pero sólo de saludarlos de lejos y estudiar en algunos ocasiones juntos. _No podía arriesgarme a confiar en nadie. Me habían traicionado mis padres, mi Sempai.. hasta Kunao. No.. No volvería a cometer el mismo error._

_:::_

Llevaba casi dos años disfrutando mi falsa vida estudiantil, sin incidentes, sin problemas. En los últimos meses había cambiado mi área de trabajo. Me pareció necesario salir de mi propia área de confort, especialmente para no dejar un patrón que alertara a la policía, así que dejé los robos de cartera que igual me exponían demasiado a ser atrapado un buen día.. y me pasé a los robos de joyas. Las joyerías resultaron muy convenientes para mí porque si observaba lo suficiente, siempre iba a encontrar una debilidad en las alarmas o las puertas o ventanas. Con los dragones verdes, había aprendido a abrir cualquier candado o chapa y en la universidad, me estaba enseñando en el club de computación a hackear sistemas y bloquear alarmas. Y entre el parkour y el rapel que practicaba… me sentía bastante confiado para entrar y salir por lugares altos o de acceso muy comprometido. Y éste tipo de robo estaba definitivamente fuera de la liga de la pandilla y de los prestamistas.

Además para asegurarme que no podrían rastrear los robos hacia mí, me llevaba las joyas a otra ciudad donde las vendía en diferentes lotes en casas de empeños. Un plan perfecto...

Llevaba siete robos de estos cuando pasó algo que terminó de darle un giro extraño a mi vida.

Estaba desayunando en una cafetería camino a la universidad. Era muy temprano y como siempre había bullicio. Pero de pronto alguien pidió a gritos que subieran el volumen a la televisión.

-Ah.. ahí está otra vez… - dijo ese chico, quien quería poner atención al noticiero.

".. atacó de nuevo "el Gato"… Los dueños de la prestigiosa joyería "Hikari" denunciaron los hechos por cuarta vez, demandando al departamento de policía que incremente las rondas o actúe con todo rigor.."

-Eso es lo que querías ver..?- preguntó una chica a la que la noticia le había parecido insulsa.

El chico estudiaba periodismo y defendió con ahínco su interés.

-Estás bromeando..? En nuestra ciudad nunca había habido un ladrón profesional que se hubiera ganado un mote por parte de los diarios o los noticieros… Dicen que este tipo es de cuidado.. En las escenas de crimen, no ha dejado huellas digitales y ni siquiera un cabello.. Se mete a las bóvedas o las cajas de seguridad o a los aparadores sin ningún problema.. Pero están seguros que entra por las puertas o ventanas laterales.. es como su tarjeta de presentación.. por eso le dicen el gato.. No es normal los lugares por los que el tipo alcanza a pasar o a trepar o escalar o salir.. Eso es muy emocionante..

- y por qué te emociona eso?- preguntó la chica todavía no muy impresionada.

-Porque voy a usarlo para mi proyecto del Seminario.. Voy a salir a cazar a ese _Gato_.. Te imaginas si logró tomarle una foto o sacar una entrevista para el periódico de la universidad antes que los demás..?!- explicó el chico super emocionado.

Me puse de pie después de dejar tranquilamente el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa. Necesitaba salir de ahí y pensar bien las cosas…Mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi departamento, repasé mentalmente todo lo que acababa de escuchar:

Punto uno: Mis robos habían llamado la atención de la prensa.. _Sentí un extraño hormigueo por la planta de los pies._

Punto dos: Me había salido de mi plan de bajo perfil_. IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA… _

Punto tres: Ahora tenía un mote: El gato .. okay no era nada intimidante.. _Pero .. debo reconocer que sentí una especie de cosquilleo recorriéndome la espalda al saber que hablaban de mí._

Punto cuatro: Cometí el error de robar varias veces a la misma cadena de joyerías. _Nota mental: Tener mucho cuidado de aquí en adelante de no molestar demasiadas veces a la misma víctima._

Punto cinco: Había policías revisando las escenas de los robos.. Por pura ocurrencia me había llevado a todos los robos, guantes y pasamontañas… Pero definitivamente de aquí en adelante tenía que ser mucho más cuidadoso.. porque.. Tenía que seguir con esto.. Qué otra cosa podía hacer para vivir…_._

Subía las escaleras de mi edificio. Al abrir la puerta de mi departamento pensaba en el número seis…

_Punto seis… ¿Qué diablos hacía ese viejo y ese mocoso en mi departamento..?_

Y así conocí a Yukina.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ritsu

-Quienes son y qué quieren?.. – pregunté tratando de mantenerme listo para escapar. No parecían policías.. Uno era muy viejo ..el otro demasiado joven.. No parecían de los dragones, ya que vestían de manera formal y me atrevería a decir que elegante ..y definitivamente no tenían pinta de ser de los prestamistas que nos buscaban a mi familia y a mí. Ambos tenían clase.

De reojo revisé el departamento por si había alguien más escondido.. y también por si percibía a alguien por los corredores. Yo no me había adentrado en la casa, pues me quedé congelado en el umbral de la puerta, al abrir y verlos ahí.

El viejo sonrió.

-Buenos días muchacho.. Pasa, pasa.. No te preocupes.. No venimos a causar problemas.. Al contrario.. Sólo vengo a reclutarte… - dijo el hombre con toda naturalidad y gentileza.

-No ha respondido a mis preguntas…

-_You made it to the headlines_…. – respondió el hombre de pronto en inglés con voz cargada de doble intención. Puse más atención a mi huésped no deseado. El sujeto.. de unos sesenta años, estaba vestido de manera impecable, con un traje extranjero. El chico era de raza mixta. Japonés en apariencia, pero de cabellos rubios y ojos de color verde claro, tal vez de unos catorce o quince años. Vestía como un ídolo de televisión.

-No tengo idea de que habla-respondí secamente.

-Soy un reclutador de talentos muchacho. Conozco bien ciertos lugares que representan un particular reto para ser "visitados"… y en tres meses alguien robó dos de ellos en esta ciudad.

- Y? ..por qué me viene a platicar eso a mí…? ..

-Porque reconozco el talento cuando lo veo.. Después de que alguien robó la joyería Hikari, la que está en el edificio antiguo en el distrito más exclusivo de la ciudad. .. Supe que había encontrado un heredero. Aunque gracias a que cometiste graves errores, fue fácil rastrearte… lo cual desgraciadamente.. también hará la policía tarde o temprano..

Sé que me puse blanco.. ¿De qué estaba hablando ese hombre..? Yo había sido sumamente cuidadoso... No tenía idea que errores hablaba .. Pero el hecho de que alguien me había descubierto, era más que evidente. Las palabras chantaje y extorsión comenzaron a resonar en mi mente.

El chico que había permanecido distraído curioseando el departamento, y que por cierto era hermoso como actor de Hollywood, se puso de pie. Con una gran sonrisa.

-Me llamo Yukina Kou.. -dijo con una breve inclinación - .. Fue fácil dar contigo por la forma en que vendiste las joyas… Totalmente de novatos.. Pero ..eres joven.. ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿cómo te llamas?

La manera tan cándida y natural de hablar del chico, rodeado de un aura pura y resplandeciente, hizo que bajara la guardia.

-Ara.. kawa.. Re..Rei.. -tartamudeé al dar el nombre falso con el que había rentado el departamento...

Yukina me volvió a sonreír como si acabara de contar un chiste.

-No..no ese nombre falso.. Tu nombre de verdad… Yo te dí mi nombre de verdad.. Y tampoco me refiero a tu nombre de trabajo. " El gato.. " ..

-Dime Saga.. Sólo Saga – respondí secamente. ¿Cómo creía que le iba a decir mi nombre a un desconocido.. ? Por mí. bien podían tratarse de caza recompensas o algunos delatores de los prestamistas..

-De acuerdo.. Saga..y cuántos años tienes?.. Yo tengo 15..

-Veinte.- respondí lacónicamente.

-Bueno, eso explica todo.. – exclamó el viejo entusiasmado..- Tienes el talento para robar un sitio de alto grado de dificultad.. pero no tienes la experiencia ni los contactos ni los recursos para deshacerte del fruto de tu trabajo de manera segura y lucrativa

¡Me estaban llamando imbécil en mi propia cara!... Me hizo sentir furioso. Apreté los puños sin darme cuenta.

-Créeme.. el viejo no anda por ahí regalando cumplidos… Lo que quiere decir que está muy impresionado contigo.. y por eso hemos venido a reclutarte.

-Y por qué habría de querer irme con un par de desconocidos? – dije por fin decidiéndome a pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Veo que eso te estresa demasiado.. Bien.. Dejemos de ser desconocidos.. - dijo el hombre alegremente, mientras se ponía de pie. Se paró frente a mí y me extendió su mano ... - _Mein name ist Johan Wolff und ich bin Kunsthändler .._

Le tomé la mano y respondí como hace años me habían enseñado mis tutores privados. Me sentí torpe y un poco incómodo con la presentación, hacía tanto de eso, pero no sé qué quería probar.

-Es ist schön, Sie kennen zu lernen

Yukina y Wolff se mostraron gratamente sorprendidos por mi contestación.

Wolff sonrió ampliamente. Luego se volvió a mostrar muy serio, y le hizo una seña a Yukina. Éste se acercó y me mostró unas fotos en blanco y negro que llevaba centro de su saco. Eran fotos mías, en los diferentes establecimientos de tiendas de empeño donde había vendido las joyas.

Yukina las puso luego entre mis manos.

-Son tuyas.. Pero debes aprender de ese error… – verme en esas fotos, vendiendo las joyas que había robado, me exhibió como el idiota que había sido y eso me horrorizó. Mi cara en cambio divirtió a Yukina y eso me hizo sonrojar. Entonces, aunque prácticamente éramos de la misma altura.. _Sí, el niño de quince años era injustificadamente alto_… se tuvo que agachar hacia mí para darme un beso en la mejilla- .. Te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas..

Yo reaccioné como siempre, aventando al imbécil que se atrevía a hacerme un comentario de esos o un pase, pero fue más fuerte la reacción de Wolff.

-¡Yukina.!. –tronó la voz del viejo con un tono ácido y autoritario. – Maldita sea.. ten las manos quietas..

Yukina retrocedió mostrando arrepentimiento y levantando las manos, mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Luego se sentó en el sofá y me dijo con gravedad.

-Por lo pronto .. no te puedes quedar aquí.. la policía está alertada de que tiene en la ciudad un ladrón de alta escuela .. y en cuanto te identifiquen en los videos de seguridad de las cámaras de esas tiendas... vendrán por ti.. - todo lo dijo lentamente, como para asegurarse que me llenara de terror. - … de seguro no tienes nada preparado para escapar de los cargos... En otras palabras.. en cuanto vengan por ti.. vas a ir a la cárcel... ¿Ese era tu plan?

_Me quedé helado.. . Yo .. Onodera Ritsu.. En la cárcel? .. No podía pasar eso.. No podía .. ¡Mis padres..! Si mis padres se enteraran de eso.. ¡se morirían de la vergüenza...! Me despreciarían más todavía... Yo no podía ir a la cárcel... Yo.. yo.. yo haría cualquier cosa por evitarlo..! ¡Por supuesto que no quería ir a la cárcel.. !Ese no era el plan.. Diablos.. No tenía ningún plan.. Sólo sobrevivir.. Salir de la ciudad.. Esconderme de los prestamistas... Esconderme de la pandilla... Pero de algo tenía que vivir... _

-Respira muchacho..–me dijo el hombre de pronto frente a mí.. y sacudiéndome con firmeza por los hombros...

Reaccioné a la sacudida y en efecto.. volví a respirar.

-Tal vez no lo creas.. pero .. somos lo mejor que podía pasarte...-me dijo Yukina desde el sillón...

-Lo importante es sacarte ahora del país.. - explicó Wolff con un tono afectivo. Fue tan bizarro.

-No.. no tengo .. manera..- repliqué cabizbajo.. Tratando de controlar mi respiración y alejar el aturdimiento que estaba empezando a sentir.

-¿Por qué no? ... - preguntó Yukina muy contento mientras se levantaba y se ponía a un lado mío..

-No.. tengo .. papeles.. No.. puedo usar mi nombre..

Yukina y Wolff se miraron con una mezcla de diversión y ternura..

-Me encanta la cara que pones...! -dijo Yukina mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y me estrujaba un poco para animarme.. - ... Pero por esas tonterías no te preocupes... Tienes al mejor falsificador del mundo a tu lado.. ... Bueno.. el mejor falsificador menor de edad.. - agregó riendo sin una pizca de modestia.

El viejo respiró hondo como resignándose al constante estado de depredador de Yukina.

-En resumen Saga... Te puedo sacar del país en doce horas.. y procurarte un equipo, una coartada, los medios y la experiencia que ahora te faltan. Lo único que pido es que vengas con nosotros y estés dispuesto a escuchar y aprender…

Empecé a verlos con incredulidad... _¿Trataban de ser amables... y ayudar a un desconocido..?_ No podía confiar en ellos.. No volvería a confiar en nadie.

-¿Por qué .. por qué harían esto .. ? .. No me conocen.. -dije quitándome el brazo de Yukina y alejándome de ellos unos pasos.

- Pues porque te necesitamos.. baka !- replicó Yukina sin ofenderse en lo más mínimo por mi desconfianza.

-Escucha... Tengo un equipo de profesionales... pero ahora no tengo un ladrón con tus habilidades y tu potencial... -me explicó Wolff con lo que le quedaba de paciencia.. - Vinimos porque nos interesa tenerte en el equipo... y creo que es una oferta que no puedes rechazar.. porque como has visto en las fotos de las tiendas de empeño... la policía te tendrá como sospechoso en cuestión de días... especialmente ahora que han sido tan duramente criticados por la prensa..

-Te estamos invitando a trabajar con un grupo de personas inteligentes, talentosas, y muy muy exitosas... - agregó Yukina ostentando su ropa y un rolex de oro que había notado a los cinco segundos de que había abierto la puerta del departamento.

-Es cierto lo que dice Yukina , Saga... Pero también es cierto que una vez que entres.. No podrás salir...

-Por qué querría hacerlo? - replicó Yukina sonriéndome con gran entusiasmo .- prácticamente hacemos lo que queremos todo el año y nos damos la gran vida...

Ambos se pusieron de pronto serios y me preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Estás dentro?

Qué otra cosa podía hacer.. ? Me pregunté mientras miraba las fotos que me incriminaban.

Asentí.

::::::

Masamune

Llegué a mi oficina poco después de las siete de la mañana. Sí .. admito que paso todo el tiempo posible aquí. Había armado un gran equipo con gente que en poco tiempo se habían vuelto incondicionales míos y de mi absoluta confianza.

Con buenos resultados y muchos intentos de homicidio de mi parte, logré que me sacaran de robos y que me asignaran al frente del nuevo departamento de Personas Extraviadas. Me había costado dos años. Pero logré mi primer objetivo importante.

Hatori, quien era serio y endiabladamente eficiente, se volvió mi brazo derecho. Ahora habla cuatro idiomas y tiene una red de informantes y dobles agentes tan larga como la muralla china. Todo ganado gracias a su impenetrable seriedad y discreción. Ni yo sé el nombre de sus informantes ni donde localizarlos. Si Hatori se desaparece por días, no debo preocuparme, porque él está haciendo su trabajo en la calle. Y siempre.. Absolutamente siempre, da resultados.

Con Kisa, me hice de un elemento problemático como él solo. Es un tipo obsesionado con la vida nocturna y la vida loca… y sí, reconozco que su aspecto sexy, pervertido y diabólicamente adolescente, le facilita las cosas.. Pero su verdadero talento, es su habilidad para hackear redes y entenderse con cualquier computadora, gadget y artilugio tecnológico. Simplemente no se qué haríamos sin él.

Mino, el más nuevo de mi equipo, apenas llegó hace dos años con nosotros, pero ha probado ser indispensable. Sus técnicas de negociación y su habilidad para navegar a través del pandemónium de burocracia que caracteriza a las instituciones gubernamentales, fue lo que nos consiguió que nos dieran el presupuesto y los equipos que requeríamos.

Admito que afuera de estas paredes no me siento tan cómodo. Kisa dice que soy un adicto al trabajo.. pero no tengo a nada ni a nadie allá afuera.

A mis padres les gustó la navidad en que cumplí 21 años, para informarme que por fin iban a separarse. Mi padre vendería la casa y mi madre se regresaría a la ciudad de los abuelos. Yo ya estaba viviendo sólo y trabajando como policía, así que creí no debería sentirme afectado por su decisión. Pero entonces también escogieron esa nada significativa fecha para ellos, para decirme que mi padre iba a quitarme del registro familiar de los Saga, porque ya tenía la edad para saber que no era su hijo biológico. Que mi madre nos había engañado a ambos.

Nunca pensé que a esa edad, mis padres todavía me podrían hacer daño. Pero que duro fue saber que ya no sería Saga... ahora sólo llevaría el apellido de mi madre: Takano. Otra cosa más que perdía. Alguien allá arriba de veras me odiaba.

Kisa tiene razón, mi vida gira sólo en torno al trabajo.. pero cómo no sentirme contento de llegar al trabajo: es el único lugar donde siento que puedo hacer algo para encontrar a Ritsu.

:::

Ya pasaban de las once y estaba viendo el calendario en la pantalla de mi computadora.

_Kami.. Que esté bien.. Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho.. ¿Pero cuándo te he pedido algo..? Dame oportunidad de encontrarlo a tiempo. _

-Ya son cinco años verdad... ? - dijo Kisa mientras se sentó en mi escritorio.

-Perdón?

-Cada vez que te le quedas viendo a un calendario así.. sé que ya llegó otro aniversario.

Levanté la vista desconcertado..

-Cómo dices?

-De Onodera..no?.. de cuando desapareció..

_Ah. Se me olvidaba que Kisa ha visto las fotos que tengo de Ritsu en mi recámara. Se ha quedado un par de veces conmigo y… bueno.. las ha visto. Bueno.. he dormido con él un par de veces.. De hecho, varias veces.. Ahhhh. Que patético. Me da pena admitir aún frente a mí mismo..que . Bueno, yo tenía esta regla como personal, nunca acostarme con alguien del trabajo. Pero Kisa, es bastante persuasivo.. y yo.. Estoy a veces demasiado solo._

-Buenos días Masamune…-dijo Yokozawa desde la puerta de nuestro departamento.

-Takafumi...- repliqué como acto reflejo, Ooops.. Demasiado tarde_. Bueno.. está bien.. esa regla la he roto en dos ocasiones… Yokozawa había sido el mejor amigo en la academia de policía. Aunque si le preguntaran a él … diría que gracias a él y sólo a él, es que yo continué con mi vida. Pero la verdad que por todo el tiempo que estuve en la academia de policía, él fue mi único amigo. Y a veces, algo más._

-Esto es importante. Te necesito en la sala de juntas. Sólo.. – agregó al ver que se levantaban Mino, Kisa y Hatori.

-Hatori..TE QUEDAS A CARGO. Cuando regrese veremos los avances en las tres búsquedas que estamos llevando.

- Entendido.

-Takafumi?..- me preguntó Kisa alzando una ceja al pasar junto a él. Sobra decir que no se soportan Yokozawa y él.

::::

Ciertamente no pertenecíamos al mismo departamento, pero no era raro que colaboráramos ocasionalmente unos con otros. Yokozawa era de robos mayores y yo de delitos especiales: secuestros, tráfico de personas, tráfico de órganos. Pero como solía bromearle, nuestro porcentaje de recuperación era mucho mayor que el suyo. De hecho éramos la envidia de otros departamentos que no dejaban de criticarnos por nuestros métodos poco ortodoxos. Pero, ahí estaban los resultados para respaldarnos.

¿Quién iba a imaginarse que ser tan bueno, me metería en problemas?

-Takano… Toma asiento, quiero presentarte con la Agente Especial Aizawa de la interpol. Saludé a la mujer en cuestión: una exuberante belleza pelirroja, de curvas asesinas. Vestía de traje negro y blusa blanca. Con sus modales precisos y elegantes, respondió el saludo.

-Takano, ellos están pidiendo nuestro apoyo- agregó Takafumi

-Sobre qué asunto…?-dije tratando de sonar desatento.. No soportaba la idea de tener que trabajar al ritmo de otros "JEFES" y encima quitarle preciosos minutos de atención a mis investigaciones..

-Permítame explicarle…- Takano-san, verdad? se adelantó la mujer con una mirada decisiva

-Así es. Takano Masamune.

-Bien.. Hemos sabido de su valiosa participación en otros problemas de la agencia.

_Qué fastidio..! ¿Por qué yo?!-grité fastidiado en mi mente._

-...Y en base a nuestra limitada jurisdicción en este país, y a sus excelentes resultados, hemos solicitado nuevamente su participación en una investigación conjunta aquí en el país.

-Entiendo…

-Estamos persiguiendo a una banda internacional de ladrones de arte. Tan sólo el último robo fue de 50 millones de euros.

-No estoy seguro que dispongamos del tiempo necesario para una colaboración de tal magnitud.

-Todos los gastos serán absorbidos por la agencia, y en agradecimiento, Takano-San… podrá pedirnos un favor..

-¿Un favor.. ? ¿sólo eso?—repliqué con desprecio.

-Takano-san.. Es importante hacer conexiones.. Hasta ahora nadie ha quedado insatisfecho por cerrar un trato conmigo. Puede ser que en el futuro mi ayuda le sea de utilidad… - terminó diciendo con voz empalagosa y sugestiva. Supongo que buscaba provocar algún efecto en mí, pero no le funcionó.

Sin embargo traté de no seguir demostrando mi falta de interés. No era profesional. Aunque sinceramente no le veía ninguna importancia a buscar pinturas robadas, en lugar de buscar personas perdidas. Personas cuyos familiares se cortarían el brazo con tal de encontrar alguna pista, alguna explicación, alguna esperanza o incluso alguna razón por la cual cerrar el círculo. Yo entendía esto de primera mano. Yo estaba igual. Volteé a ver a Takafumi como implorando su ayuda, pero el maldito ya había vendido su alma al diablo.

-Takano.. Necesitamos contar con ese favor. … Házlo…- me pidió con esa autoridad moral que él sabía que tenía conmigo…. No sé por qué diablos.

-Bien.. bien.. ¿qué es lo que tienen…? - mascullé tratando de ponerme más cómodo en la estúpida silla de la sala de juntas.

Y así fue como nos implicamos en los malditos robos internacionales. Bueno, seguía buscando algo que había desaparecido. Pero no era exactamente a quien quería encontrar.

_¿Cuándo me vas ayudar Kamisama...?!_

_:::::_

_Por favor lean y comenten.. Uy.. que miedo.. Mejor no.. Solo lean… =)_


End file.
